Longer Than Life
by LaineLOviXo
Summary: Chelsea is still waiting for the one that is lying dead in the depths of the ocean.


"_Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering."_

_Paulo Coelho_

* * *

_**Chelsea**_

_All that time ago you said you'd be back. You never came._

But I waited for you, I never moved on. You said to wait right where we parted ways. Had I known you'd never be back I never would've let you go. But I did and that is now the biggest mistake of my life.

I wonder where you are. I wonder if you remember a girl whose name was Chelsea. I wonder a lot of things, Vaughn and all of them are related to you.

I used to tell myself to stop thinking of you, but that turned out to be useless. So I stopped telling myself to forget you. I remember you, I remember all the promises you made to me saying we'd be happy one day.

Look where that got me Vaughn.

Here I lie, taking fragile breaths in fright of hurting my lungs. I've grown old. My hair has grayed but I still think of you.

What happened to the love, Vaughn? What happened to everything you promised me? Couldn't you let me know that you loved me no more? Leaving me hanging was not the best thing to do.

I don't even have a photo of you, Vaughn. You live only as a mere memory in my head. And I try so hard to not let go of it. I try so hard to not forget those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Those amethyst eyes that compelled me to not move, those eyes that controlled my every action. How could I forget?

You still are the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You still remain to be the only person I could ever love. But you forgot me, Vaughn. You forgot everything about me. And there I thought you liked me too.

But I could never bring myself to hate you. I could never even come close to forgetting you, hating you was far, far away.

But you forgot that too. I guess I have a lot of forgetting to learn from you. Because the way you left me, forty years ago, I just knew you'd be back. Maybe a part of me still hopes.

_**Vaughn**_

_**When he was leaving.**_

_I promise I'll come back Chelsea, I promise._

"I'll be back, okay? It's gonna be like I never left. Just wait for me, Chelsea. I promise I'll be back." I repeated again and again to the teary girl in front of me. I wish I could do something to stop her tears but I could not. In no time I'd be back and everything would be normal again.

"You p-promise?" She choked out, splitting my heart in two.

"I do." I promised, taking her hands in mine. I leaned down to capture her lips with mine for a second. She gave me a weak smile before wiping her tears.

The loud horn of the ship in the distance could be heard, so I stepped back and grabbed my suitcase in one hand. We simply looked at each other for what seemed like a long time but then the captain was shouting at me to get on.

She smiled at me and told me to go, so I did. Walking away from her was harder than it looked. Walking away for god knew how long was killing me inside. But she'd wait, I knew she would.

I stood there, watching her figure grow smaller and smaller. Finally, when I had nothing to hold on to anymore, I collapsed on one of the chairs on the deck. Looking at her simply killed me, so it was better not to do that.

When my eyes closed, Chelsea's face came into view; her beautiful, smiling face. Something inside of me was giving me a very bad feeling. But I shrugged it off and let sleep get the best of me.

**…**

Everything in my head was a blur.

Nothing seemed clear enough to hold on to. I felt like I was floating. My surroundings were hazy. The lifeless limbs I had felt detached.

I felt as if I was on my way to somewhere. But I couldn't quite make out what was happening.

With the last amount of energy I had, my eyes were curled open. Any doubt I had was swept away as fear started taking over.

Around me was debris. Wooden planks floating in the water even I was submerged in. My hands and legs resembled those planks in more than just a couple ways.

I tried to move, but the water weighed me further down with every failed attempt I made. In a haste to breath, I opened my mouth only have salty water enter it.

When I tried to look above me, I saw nothing but deep blue water. There was nothing but water. No sign of any escape anywhere near. I drowned further below as if my body had turned into cotton.

As weightless as I felt, the water made my limbs feel heavier than the earth.

Then it hit me; I was dying. I was on my way to death.

I couldn't remember a single thing. I couldn't remember how I got here. All I could think of was how my life was slowly leaving me. My soul was creeping outside of me with every second that passed.

I wanted so desperately to breathe. Uneasiness was so prevalent that I wanted to trash like a baby. But my body was paralyzed while I got sucked deeper into the depths of the ocean.

Feeling helpless and hopeless, I closed my eyes. Then I saw my Chelsea. She looked as beautiful as ever. It looked like she was calling me, like I was supposed to run towards her. But I couldn't.

I knew I'd die, but that was not scaring me. What scared me was that she'd wait. Then I would exist to be nothing but a memory she'd grow old only to hate.

I was in such deep shit that my body would never even be found. There would be no sign of a storm on earth since everything that belonged there was now dying in the ocean.

Everything went silent after that. No thoughts, no feeling, only air. I felt like flying, only I was not.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Chelsea. I saw her in the ocean, beside me. But I knew it was the ghost of her memory. It was my love for her that I was seeing.

Then I let go.

All I hoped was that she'd forget me. Please God, don't let her be waiting for me. Don't let her see me like this. Take away all the love she has for me because I am no longer living.

_I exist now in a world where she doesn't._

_And it seems pointless._

* * *

_**There you have it. That story was I just wrote is full utter crap and I know it. My writer's block was killing me so I searched up some prompts. So basically, Vaughn died- Chelsea never knew but she waited. As simple as that. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE- Anyone interested in my story 'Lost to the Void', please note that it's going to be on hiatus. Yes, it's all because of my lovely writer's block that I can't write. Thanking all the reviewers and the people that supported me to write all that I had written because without you I wouldn't have been able to do what I even had. Check my profile if you want to, I've written down about when I'll continue it.**_

_**Wishing all you readers a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year. **_


End file.
